


No Regrets

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Capital's underground, F/M, Implied slave!Reader, Kid!Levi, No romantic relationship, Pre ACWNR, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Thug!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the leader of gang and while you were walking within the slums alone, you met with a boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: None  
> Genre: General
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
  
"Baldwin!"  
  
A brown haired young man stared at you as he made a low bow, "Ma'am?!" You sat on a bar stool as you stared at the glass of vine that was residing in front of you, "what is the status?"  
  
The man named Baldwin took a pad and red the report, "We were able to take down most of the gangs that were opposing us and the rest are either neutral or allies."  
  
You couldn't help yourself, you made a toothy grin as you drank the sweet poison, "Good... and our activities?"  
  
The said man frowned, "Our activities now include: prostitution, drug deals, illegal auctions, assassinations, theft, raids and kidnapping."  
  
You slowly nodded, "humm..." Your right hand man tilted his head in concern, "is there something wrong, ma'am?"  
  
You nodded as you took your purse and took out a pack of cigarettes, "Everything is fine but there are somethings I don't want, take notes... "  
  
The man took out a pen and waited for your commands, "It's pretty simple, leave the kids alone. No child prostitution, no child kidnapping, no child in our auctions and NO transactions with KIDS. I don't care about the rest."  
  
Baldwin blinked and smiled, "I never thought you cared about kids, ma'am."  
  
You smiled as you brought the smoke to your lips, "If you knew my past... nah... nothing... I'll go home now."  
  
You got up, finished your alcohol as your main man brought you your spring coat and slid it on you, you turned around, "Thank you. Tell the others good night for me, they seem to be enjoying themselves."  
  
The men who weren't busy at the moment were either playing poker, flirting with women or talking shit, "I'll go now..."  
  
He nodded and opened the door as you took your purse, making your way into the cool night, _if only you knew my past...  
_  
You were walking, observing the night life withing the slums.  
  
Even if we were underneath the capital city, many poor people lived here but what was really sad, _why are there so many kids in here._  
  
Even if it was night, people didn't sleep, life went on 24/7 beneath the the surface. Anything took place here: prostitution, drug deals, auctions.  
  
You finished the smoke and threw it out, _to think that even nobles come down here for the auctions... Now that I think about it, I need to contact the MPB and see if I can get my hands on some gears._  
  
You brought your hand to a steel choker on your neck, _haha, choker... more like a neck cuff._ A thick, steel, neck cuff was encircling your neck, _I can't even take it out. How many years as it been since those kidnappers put this crap on me._  
  
You were frustrated as you were walking and suddenly a boy was in front of you, _hum? A kid?_  
  
A young boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes was staring at you with puppy eyes, _gah! so cute_...  
  
You inhale as you tried to converse with him, "Hey, little boy. How are you? Is there something you need?"  
  
The boy smiled at you and you felt something wrong but hide the fact you felt it as he tilted his head, "I-I need money... ma'am... I'm willing to...hum..."  
  
The boy, who was maybe 10 years old, glided his hand from his torso to his lower parts, _no damn way! Is he really selling his body?_  
  
You blinked and frowned as you felt peering eyes, "come with me..."  
  
You took his arm and smiled at him as you made your way to a cheap inn, "Hello, a room please."  
  
The inn owner looked at you then at the boy, "here, room 103."  
  
As you walked towards the room, you slammed the door open, pushed the boy in and closed the door, _he must be working for someone... one of our rivals?_  
  
You went to the bed and checked it all over, _good, no crawlies._  
  
You felt him shift as you were busy with the bed, _1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps._..  
  
You turned around and caught the boy arms, glaring at him as you looked at the knife in one of his hands, "for who are you working for, brat!"  
  
The boy thrashed as he tried freeing himself, disarming him, you tightened your grip around his tiny wrist making him squeal in pain, "I ain't telling you anything!"  
  
You head-butted him enough to make him whine, "I have little patience, kid! WHO.IS.IT!?"  
  
The brat frowned at you as he tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall, "If I tell you, they will kill me!"  
  
You shook your head, "I'll deal with it, tell me who it is!"  
  
You made a piercing glare at him and he froze, "The Glaring Tigers..."  
  
He let tears fall as you were pondering, _they sent a kid at me... The slums are pretty dangerous... But this is a first.._.  
  
You stared at the boy and sighed, "if you don't stop crying, I'LL.KILL.YOU..."  
  
The boy pinched his lips trying to conceal his sobbing, "Look, brat... You can redeem yourself..."  
  
The boy calmed down as he stared into your (e/c) orbs, "H-how...?"  
  
You released the boy, probing and tapping everywhere on his body, "You have no other weapons on you? Good..."  
  
You sat on the bed, crossed your legs and beckoned him to you, "Sit next to me, kid..."  
  
The young boy gulped as he made his way to the bed, "..."  
  
You side-glanced at him, "How old are you first of all and don't lie to me."  
  
Blue eyes met (e/c) eyes as he fidgeted, "ten years old..."  
  
You sighed, "to think they would send a ten year old at me... Your name?"  
  
He frowned and his mouth became a pout, "I don't have one..."  
  
You felt your heart break and scratched the back of your head, _No name..._?  
  
You got up, stepped in front of him and knelled on one knee, "You don't have a name or you don't remember it?"  
  
He angled his face so he could only see his hands, "I don't have a name..."  
  
You got up, moved away from him and you turned your back, "Well, first of all, I have to give you a name."  
  
You turned around and observed the dark haired boy, _what a lonely kid. Naturally for those who aren't acknowledged... You wish for them to know the blessing of being with plenty of people or friends, even companions, I don't want him to feel alone..._  
  
You smiled at him as you found the perfect name for him, "I'm calling you Levi~"  
  
Black hair swayed as he angled his face towards you, "Wha? you're really giving me a name...? Why?"  
  
You went to him and pat on his head, "What? if you were to join in my gang, I need to call you something!? I can't just be like: hey you, no name, come here?!"  
  
He displayed a confused expression and you shrugged, "You wouldn't feel like you belong with a group if no one acknowledge you. Right? SO, I'm giving you a name... Do you like it?"  
  
The brat blinked, got up and hug you, "Th-thank you..."  
  
You hugged him back, "well... That being said and done... Welcome, Levi, to the Sadistic Skull Bangers also known as the SSB."  
  
You released the boy and brought him to the bed, "I already paid the room, might as well sleep..."  
  
The brat grew red as you sat on the mattress, "we aren't going to do... that, right?"  
  
You couldn't help yourself and laughed out-loud, "ah child, you are adorable! No, we are not. Come on, now!"  
  
He got on the bed and slid under the covers, "Ma'am?"  
  
You looked at the boy as you crossed your legs, "will you...k-kill m-me in my s-s-sleep?"  
  
You shook your head, "sleep, child..."  
  
Levi blinked as he felt his eyes dropping and he yawned as he eyes closed, "sweet dreams, Levi..."  
  
You stayed up as you were observing the child, _pre-caution, I don't have much of choice to do it eh._..  
  
You sat on the bed, playing with your hair, "Glaring Tigers, eh..."  
  
You took another smoke and propped it in your mouth, _how dare they to this to a child... I'll exterminate them.._.  
  
Lighting the smoke, you took a puff and exhaled, got up and went over Levi and kissed his forehead, _in the morning, I'll make sure they are all dead._  
  
You left the bed, took the keys and knife, putting them in your purse and left the room as you put on your coat.  
  
After leaving the inn, you went towards your local bar and as you entered you still saw some of you group there, surprising them, "Listen up!"  
  
The men stared at you as you went towards a table and got on top of it, "Come here, you lazy bums!"  
  
They advanced towards you, "We are doing a raid tonight! I want everyone alerted! By morning, I want the Glaring Tigers destroyed! GO!"  
  
The bar emptied itself in a matter of minutes and you saw your right hand man nearing.  
  
You got of the table and walked towards him, "what happened ma'am?!"  
  
You stepped towards Baldwin and puffed on your cig, "Glaring Tigers? know them?"  
  
He nodded, "I thought we had killed most of them..."  
  
You shook your head, "Well, the bastards sent a ten year old to do their bidding."  
  
Baldwin stared at you, dumbstruck, "what did you do to the kid?"  
  
You rolled your eyes, "I didn't kill him, I didn't have the strength to kill him..."  
  
Baldwin furrowed his brow as he tilted his head, "what did I do to him, I forgave him and made him join us instead."  
  
The man was taken a back, "but he's a kid!"  
  
You growled, "I know that, geez! Tell me something I don't know! Look! I had no choice! I either kill him, I either let him walk back to his death or I save him! I saved him... And that kid had no name! He was all alone, Baldwin! All we can do, his show him our way of life! It's already better then being left alone!"  
  
Your right hand man sighed and nodded, "I understand... where is that kid now?"  
  
You turned around and walked towards the door, "He's safe... Just get rid of those other fuckers!"  
  
Baldwin made a low bow, "I will help contact our allies." With that, the man left as he made his way outside the bar.  
  
You followed him out but went the opposite of him as you were smocking, _tonight will be a eventful night_...  
  
You smirked as you heard screams and gunshots, _my dear enemies, may you find peace in the next life._  
  
As you made your way back to the inn and opened the door, the kids was peacefully snoring, _guess I'll take a nap._..  
  
You let you spring coat slip off and carefully slid under the covers and felt the boy shiver, _I let a bit of cold get in_.  
  
You brought your hand over his shoulder and brought yourself closer, hugging him as your eyes closed themselves.  
  
When your eyes flew opened, the kid was sitting on his knees besides you as he was observing you, "Morning, ma'am!"  
  
You blinked as you rubbed your eyes and sat on the bed, "how long were you awake, Levi?"  
  
He blushed, "I woke up a few moments ago... "  
  
You observed him as you grinned, "why are you red, kid?"  
  
He shook his head, "Shut up, I'm not blushing!"  
  
You cracked as you hugged him, "You're so cute!"  
  
You released him and got up, stretching you took your coat, "Well? Should we go Levi?"  
  
The brat nodded as he got up and ran to you, "where are we going?"  
  
You took your coat and slid it on him, putting the cap on his head, "to my bar. I need to see something there."  
  
You extended your hand took grasp of his little hand, "I just hope it's good news."  
  
You went to the reception and give the old man the key and he observed you, "don't worry, I didn't do anything to the kid. By the way did you hear anything of yesterday night?"  
  
The man nodded as Levi made his way outside, "Many screams and gunshots..."  
  
You smiled, "I guess my men did their job..."  
  
You left the inn and found Levi waiting for you, departing you checked around, listening for anything interesting.  
  
As you were walking towards your hangout, people were almost yelling, "Did you hear the gunshots last night?"  
  
A woman was near the man in question, "yes and I did hear the horrible yells. I never thought I'd live to hear so many scream in one night!"  
  
You smiled as you felt the little hand shake, "is something wrong, Levi?"  
  
The boy shook is head beneath the hood and you stopped in your tracks.  
  
You went in front of him and knelled down on a knee to see the boy sobbing quietly, "What's wrong, Levi?"  
  
The boy stayed mute and you sighed, took him and held him up, laying his head on your shoulder, "I did what I did because they targeted me, if you hadn't joined me... I think you understand what would have happened..."  
  
He nodded as he hugged you, making smile at the contact, "I have high expectations for you, Levi."  
  
As you made your way to the bar, slowly opening it, revealing cheery men, "THE LEADER IS BACK!"  
  
You smiled, "So how was the night, boys?"  
  
They all rose their cups as Baldwin spoke, "The night was marvelous!"  
  
You nodded as you entered the bar with the kid in your arms, making many of the men confused, one stuttered, "M-M-Ma'am, since when d-d-did you have a kid?!"  
  
You grinned as you took the hood of Levi, "He's our newest member, do take care of your little brother! I won't tolerate any bullying!"  
  
Your second-in-command blinked, the young man frowned, "What's his story?"  
  
You coughed, "this young boy was sent by the tigers. They wanted him to kill me."  
  
Everyone eyes widen making Levi nervous as he hid his face at the base of you neck, "I inquired who sent him and then I gave him a name since he didn't have one and invited him in our gang."  
  
You ruffled the kids black hair, "I came back here and I told everyone to find and destroy the tigers."  
  
Baldwin frowned, "Still, you were careless! What if he killed you in your sleep?"  
  
You rolled your eyes, "well, I'm alive and well, right? By the way, details of yesterday, Baldwin?"  
  
The young man nodded, "We caught two of their men and found out their HQ and we raided it. We found some loot and some interesting merchandise."  
  
He told 3 men to bring something near him, which they did, "3 kids... 2 girls and a brat... hum... Levi? do you know them?"  
  
The raven haired kid stared at them and pointed two of them, "Isabel and Farlan... I don't know the third girl..."  
  
The third child frowned, "I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!"  
  
You marched towards the kids as you set Levi down, you stared at them from high, boring your glare into them, "Well, kids... you have two choices..."  
  
The three of them flinched, "join us or leave, but don't expect any help from us if you leave this place. One last thing: I can't tell you whether your choice is good or bad, but whenever you make a choice, consequences follow. Make a decision which you will not regret. Choose wisely..."  
  
The young girl, who was named Isabel, nodded and stared at her old companion, "You never told us our name, Levi... why?"  
  
He stared at the is two friends and shook is head, "I didn't have one, she is the one who gave it to me."  
  
Farlan eyes widen, "does that mean you joined them?"  
  
Levi nodded, "yes... She spared me and even gave me a name... I owe her that much."  
  
Farlan looked at Isabel and she did the same, nodding, both stared at you, uncertain, "we would like to join you!"  
  
You smiled as you nodded and observed the third kid, "how about you?"  
  
He gulped, "If I were to join, could I not participate in the activities... I mean, make me a waiter or a butler or janitor... as long as I don't step outside the bar..."  
  
You tilted your head and stared at the bar, "Draco?"  
  
The barman who had his back to you, turned around, "Ma'am?"  
  
You grinned, "are you willing to take a student under your wings?"  
  
The older man scratched his chin, "Why, yes.. I am old you see, I could pass anytime now~!"  
  
You rolled your eyes, "don't say such things or you'll jinx it!"  
  
You stared back at the other kid, "how old are you and what is your name?"  
  
The boy gave you a shy smile, "M-My name is Beau, ma'am and I am 10 years old."  
  
You nodded, "well, you better make some good drinks! You will be under Draco's supervision!"  
  
You turned your eyes on the two other kids, "Since you didn't request anything specific, I guess you won't mind getting your hands dirty?"  
  
They both nodded and Isabel shrugged, "We will do anything gang related... As long as we don't eat rats or drink sewage water."  
  
You stared at the kids and look upon Levi, "did all three of you?"  
  
He nodded and you sighed, "I don't understand how so many kids find themselves underground. Alright, all three of you are in."  
  
Baldwin frowned, "What shall I do with them?"  
  
You stared at your right-hand man, "show them how we live... Make them participate in some of you lighter activities..."  
  
You went to Beau, "You are going to be behind the bar~ Make me good drinks okay? I'm counting on you, brat~"  
  
He nodded as you went towards Isabel and Farlan, "Both of you and Levi will be under them..."  
  
You pointed to the group of thugs that were staring at them with either annoyed, confused, mocking or with ashy faces, "they might seem mean but they are 'big brother' material... If they do anything you deem bad, tell 'big sister' (name), I'll take care of it."  
  
You gave them a glare and the men flinched, making the kids giggle as you undid their bindding, "there we go."  
  
You smiled, "I hereby say, that you three are now official members of the Sadistic Skull Bangers! Congrats! I'm expecting a lot of you brats!"  
  
They nodded as they went towards Levi, walking towards Baldwin as you felt him put a comforting hand on your shoulder, "These kids... I hope we can raise them well, even within these slums."  
  
You turned around and stared at the four and grinned, "I hope they can become more then this, in the near future and I hope they don't regret joining us."  
  
You closed your eyes as you touched your thick, steel, neck cuff, "As long as they don't regret..."  
  
~X~  
  
[Bonus]

Baldwin interrupted your thought, "By the way? Where are they going to sleep?"

You blinked and realized, "Holy crap! I hadn't thought that ahead in the future!!"

The four kids stared at you in wonder as Draco raised his hand, "I can keep Beau, I need some assistance anyways, you know... In my old age, I could use some assistance..."

You nodded as you made puppy eyes at Baldwin and he shrugged, "You could look after Farlan and Levi!"

Levi widen his eyes in surprise and shook his head as he ran towards you and hugged you, "Na-uh! I'm staying with (Name)!"

You giggled, "Well, I'm surprised... Baldwin, you've been denied!"

The browned haired man sighed, "I'll look after Farlan then."

Some of the girls of the bar ran to the girl, "We want to look after her~!!"

You eyes the women, "You know my rules about the kids?"

They nodded in union, when one played with her light blond hair, "Yes, we know. We won't make her work as a prostitute. But we want to dress her up and make her all cute! Like our living doll!"

You shrugged, "sure then... Good luck Isabel..."

The child gave you a confused look and you shrugged, "You know what they say, you have to suffer to be pretty~ Anyways! Good night everyone~"

You took the child's hand and sweetly smile, "Well, Levi, let's do our best to get along!"

He nodded as he bore his pretty blue eyes on you, "I think we'll be fine, ma'am."

You both walked out the bar and went towards your home with the child you never new you would have, _I did regret sneaking out the house back then but... If I hadn't been kidnapped, I would have never met this cutie pie... I'm not regretting it as much now..._ _Scratch that...  I have no more regrets!_  


[End Bonus]


End file.
